Get Well Soon
by TheWitchsFamiliar
Summary: Following an accident, Data attempts to make Geordi feel better.


**I don't own anything. NOTHING AT ALL**

Geordi's eyes slowly opened. Without his VISOR, he couldn't see where he was or if he was alone. Where was his VISOR? Panic filled up his insides, and he shot up, only to be attacked by a wave of dizziness. Gentle hands guided him back down.

"Do not panic, Geordi, you are safe now. You are in Sickbay. You're injuries are severe enough for Dr. Crusher to recommend you stay here for a few days."

"Data?"

"Yes?"

"What happened?" Geordi remembered something going wrong with the Warp Core…he remembered going to take a look at it…and then he woke up here.

"The Warp Core experienced a minor collapse, when you went to repair it, it exploded." Data laid something in Geordi's hand. Geordi knew from the way it felt that it was his VISOR. He put it on, and the vast array of colors that is Data filled his sight.

"Is everyone else alright?"

"You were the only one to sustain serious injury." Data nodded toward the sore spots on Geordi's belly. The android took a sharp breath. "Geordi, do you require anything?"

"Well," Geordi thought. "I am a little thirsty."

"I shall replicate some water for you." Data got up and went to the replicator. Geordi could hear him faintly, asking politely if the computer would mind making a cup of water, and then thanking it when it complied. The engineer almost laughed.

"I shall help you sit up." Data announced, setting the cup down.

"How long have I been out, Data?" Geordi asked. Data guided him into sitting position and handed him the water.

"3 days, 6 hours, 45 minutes, and 56 seconds." The android sat back down and watched earnestly as Geordi sipped his drink.

"That long, eh?"

"Yes. I have been counting since Dr. Crusher and I carried you to Sickbay. Ah." Data seemed to remember something rather important. "Since Dr. Crusher would not allow me to be next to you for the entire duration of your unconsciousness, I have spent some of the time making what you would call a 'get-well gift'. I shall go retrieve it." He stopped. "If you do not mind being alone."

"Go get it, Data." Geordi smiled.

Data left. Dr. Crusher walked in and ran a few tests.

"You're going to be here for a few more days, Geordi." She smiled. "But Data will keep you company."

"Speaking of the devil," Geordi joked as the android returned. In his arms was a plastic wrapped basket full of God-knows-what.

"I did a great deal of studying on the traditions and customs regarding the ill across many different cultures." Data sat down in his spot. Dr. Crusher looked very amused. "And have come to the conclusion that the wrapped basket full of trinkets that alleviate boredom would be the most beneficial to your recovery." He set the basket carefully in Geordi's lap.

Geordi took of the plastic and peeked inside. It was loaded books and games.

He took out a bright pink envelope.

"That is my Get-Well Card. I made it with the hope that it would encourage you to remain strong and not give up."

Geordi nodded and opened the envelope. The card inside was simple, with Data's precise handwriting all over it.

_Dearest Geordi,_

_ Following the accident, I have heard 305 people talking about their wish for your quick recovery. Of those 305, 42 came to you while you were unconscious and wished for you to be back on your feet in "no time". 15 left gifts, which have been placed in your quarters because of lack of space in Sickbay. I shall be giving them to you when you wish for them._

_ As you no doubt have noticed, it is elementary, my dear Geordi, that at least 95 percent of the crew cares about you, and wishes for you to be well again, so on behalf of the men and women of the Enterprise, I wish you the smoothest recovery._

_ With love,_

_ Data._

Geordi swallowed the lump in his throat and turned to Data.

"That was really nice. Thanks, Data."

"You are welcome." Data pointed to the discarded envelope. "There is more inside."

Geordi shook the envelope and a few slips of paper. They all said the same thing:

_Free hug._

He was confused.

"I have discovered an Earth custom where the sick person is given 'coupons'. You give one of those slips to me, and I am obliged to hug you. If you lose or run out of coupons, I will still hug you anyway. I did not intend for you to have to pay to hug me."

"Oh." Geordi wasn't sure he would use any of them, but the thought was nice. He put them back in the envelope and peeked into the basket. He picked up a (rather large) book and read: _J. R. R. Tolkien's The Hobbit._

"I asked the bridge crew for recommendations on a book to give you. Commander Riker recommended this one. After reading it, I am inclined to agree. It will serve to alleviate boredom. When you are finished, we can watch the movie adaptation."

"That sounds like a good idea." Geordi opened the book. It smelled like old books did, slightly musty. "You didn't get this from a replicator."

"I ordered it a few months ago. I was planning on giving it to you for your birthday, but decided that it would go better in the basket."

Geordi set it down and picked up another book. _A Book of The Universe's Toughest Riddles. _

"To challenge your mind." Data said.

"Yea." He picked up a miniature 3D chess set.

"We can play it together when you feel ready." Data said. There was a stuffed bear left in the basket. Geordi ran his fingers over its belly, feeling the soft fur.

"Many cultures believe that stuffed animals help patients cope with pain. I made the bear so that even when you are alone, you can take the company of it."

"Thanks Data." He was shocked by the amount of effort Data had put into this basket. There was one more thing in the bottom. Geordi picked it up. It was shaped like a heart.

"That is chocolate. Most of the cultures I studied had a food they gave to the healing. Since you are human, I decided that giving you chocolate would be the most acceptable. However, do not allow Counselor Troi to see it, or she may eat it herself."

Geordi laughed. He looked around at all the things Data had taken the time to make for him.

"Thanks Data, for everything."

"Alright, Data," Dr. Crusher walked back in. "I think Geordi needs to rest a little bit more." Dr. Crusher was right. Geordi _was _getting tired. Data put all the gifts back in the basket and helped Geordi lay down again. As Dr. Crusher was filling the hypospray, the engineer opened the envelope and took out a coupon.

"Data."

"Ah." The android pocketed the paper and bent down. Carefully, as though afraid to break him, Data wrapped his arms around Geordi, who weakly returned the hug.

"Thanks for the basket Data." Geordi said as Data let him go.

"You're very welcome, Geordi."

There was a prick as the Dr. Crusher used the hypospray, then Geordi fell asleep looking at his best friend's face.

**Hi. If you liked it, please leave a review!**


End file.
